With development of powerful computer processing equipment and graphic support, virtual cinematography has become a staple of the movie industry. Virtual content is assembled into a scene within a 3-D engine, (e.g. by filming live action elements or through computer generation). Afterwards the scene can be composed, re-photographed, and edited from other angles by a virtual camera as if the action was happening for the first time. The rendered image can appear realistic.
Virtual cinematography with a new virtual camera system has a wide field of applications and opportunities to be useful, ranging at least from film industry, architecture/interior/landscape design studios, city planning offices, video game industries and medical field, for example. However, in the current production environment, the ability to previsualize shots utilizing a virtual camera system requires expensive hardware and large motion capture spaces only available to large studios. There exists a need to develop a new virtual camera system that is more easily accessible in terms of the space, costs, and availability.